


Contemplations

by differentdiff (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, characters will be added as time goes on, i started writing this at 3 am n i'm also posting this at like 3 am, man i love these kinds of aus i wish there was more of them, slow updates sorry but it seems like i' have this planned out for once!!, so like a businesspeople au, this is from tanaka's pov for most of the fic btw, which is why i decided to write one up at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplate<br/>[kon-tuh m-pleyt, -tem-]<br/>verb<br/>1. to look at or view with continued attention; observe or study thoughtfully<br/>2. to consider thoroughly; think fully or deeply about</p><p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke has known Ennoshita Chikara since they first met in college, and that was about 6 years ago. However, they only really hung out together during their time in college, despite being quite friendly at their workplace. Though,  after a party and a calm, refreshing morning, they start to get closer. Eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so umm.......... as soon as i dropped my ameripan fic i ended up writing this and????? it seems i fall for the Rare Pairs(tm) a lot qwq  
> the summary's kinda awful n this fic is not as climactic as the summary makes it out to be, so i'll probably be changing the summary soon and editing the chapters (i'll put a note if i end up heavily editing chapters)  
> i think chapters should get longer as the story draws itself out, but each chapter probably won't have more than 3000 words (n if it does, pls congratulate me)  
> i have a good feeling about this fic, seeing as i have most of it planned out (this is probably gonna be abt 10 chapters btw) so hopefully i actually finish this!! wish me luck!!

“Aha… just a normal day at the office…”

“The birds are singing…"

“The sun is shining…"

“But-”

“Surprisingly-”

“There isn’t much work…” they finished simultaneously.

Tanaka and Nishinoya leaned back in their chairs, hands folded on their stomach, and sigh. Despite their usual attitudes that make you think otherwise, they really are hard workers, and they do their job well. And, unlike most people at their workplace, they really do like the job they have.  
Sure, they’re just salesmen for a merchandise company, but Tanaka’s on the planning team and Nishinoya’s on the production team, which, in their opinions, are probably the most fun teams to work in.

But, as they’ve said, there didn’t seem to be much work to do today, and so these two close friends contemplate:

“What do you think we should do, Noya?”

“I don’t know, Ryuu, what can we do?”

“We could… oh! Send some co-workers letters!”

“Sounds good, but who do we send them to?”

“That’s true… seems like a middle school thing to do, too…”

“Hmm…” they hum together.

And then, Tanaka sets his eyes on a target.

“Ennoshita-san!”

The moving target, the aforementioned Ennoshita, jumps, having noticed Tanaka’s call to him, and responds by walking faster to his desired destination. However, his picked up pace is not fast enough to escape the powers of the common office rolling chair (featured in many offices across the globe) and is caught in Tanaka’s trap.

“How are you on this fine and lovely day, Ennoshita-san?”

“I’d be better if I could get to my office, Tanaka.”

“But there’s not too much to do today."

“For the planning team: no, but for the commercial team: yes.”

“Oh, well, if you’re gonna be working so hard on behalf of the commercial team, Team Leader Ennoshita, then let me grace you with another great sales pitch.”

“Oh gosh.”

“Ah-ah-ah! Hear me out: ‘Kulerio, the thing that helps you with chores is now coming to stores!’ Good, right?”

“Sure. Write it down for me and I’ll consider it.”

“Only consideration?”

“If you let me get to my office, then your pitch will have a higher chance of getting somewhere.”

Tanaka, reluctantly, lets Ennoshita, who sighs a “thank you”, go. He responds with an “of course, no problem”, and rolls back to his spot next to Noya, settling back into contemplating position.

“Hey, Ryuu, let’s play, ‘If You Had to Pick’.”

“Alright, sounds fun.”

“Okay, I’ll start: if you had to pick a dude?”

“This one Korean actor I don’t know the name of. If you had to pick a plant?”

“Venus Flytrap. If you had to pick a dude in our workplace?”

“Aww, seriously? Umm… you or maybe like… I don’t know… Hinata or Daichi? And Venus Flytrap?”

“Not Ennoshita?”

“Was that your real aim in playing this game?”

“I’ll be straight with you since you’re my bro…”

“…?”

“I can’t be straight. I’m not straight.”

“Goddamn it, man.”

The two sit back in a contemplating silence, surrounded by the sounds of the typical office atmosphere. Noya breaks the silence:

“So… do you like Ennoshita?

“Sure, I guess… he’s a pretty cool guy and a reliable friend.”

“Not that kinda ‘like’.”

“Uhh… no, not really?”

“Not really?!”

“Well, why’re ya asking these questions, huh?”

“I dunno, I just happened to notice that you seemed to be real attached Ennoshita, seein’ how ya get sorta like a puppy dog aroun’ ‘im.”

They sit back in a contemplating silence once again. They try to compose themselves in the meantime, seeing as they’ve started to revert back to their home speech. Tanaka breaks the silence this time:

“…Do I really?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re asking… what?”

“Look, man, just tell me if you wanna fuck the guy or not, ya dumb fuck.”

They glare at each other before turning away to sit in a contemplating silence one more time. They turn back to their computers, deciding to play Mineswifter in their boredom.

 

*******

 

Now, Nishinoya isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he thinks that Tanaka doesn’t know how he acts around Ennoshita.

And how does Tanaka act? He doesn’t have any words to describe it other than “puppy dog”, but that’s not right either. It’s more like he jumps at any chance to talk to Ennoshita, yet holds back as much as he can,  
The three have known each other since college, plus a few more people, and since then,

Nishinoya’s been observing their interactions. They’re not easy to explain at all. It wasn’t like how he and Tanaka usually act, nor was it like Tanaka was speaking to the prime minister or something. It’s hard to say it was exactly in between, too, so, really, what could he say?

Of course, both of them were their usual selves around each other ー why should they act any different around each other? But the atmosphere around them was just calmer than any of their other interactions.

Nishinoya laid his head on his desk and huffed, trying to wrap his brain around it. His style is usually just going straight, headfirst into anything, but asking about Tanaka and Ennoshita’s relationship was something that made him feel like he had to be cautious. Like, what if he gets kicked by a horse or something for trying to deal with it?

He got up and walked towards the water tank stationed near his cubicle. _Maybe it’s just me thinking there’s something there?_ he thought as he let the water pour into his styrofoam cup. And it makes sense; could just be him. He’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, to reiterate.

Nishinoya looked at Tanaka, whose desk was situated right next to him, and Tanaka looked back.

“Ooh, Noya, are you ogling me?”

“Well, Ryuu, you’re just so gosh dang handsome I just had to look at that nice ol’ dome of yours as I took a water break.”

“Hah, sure. I thought you were a taken man, Noya?”

“And I can’t take a gander at a good-lookin’ person because of that?”

“I guess you got a point.”

“Right?”

“Anyway, you should get back to work instead of looking at my dome, okay?”

“I guess you got a point.”

“Get back to work, man.”

“Yes, captain.”

He chuckled as he went back to his desk, Tanaka scoffing. Really, should Nishinoya do anything? He said something about it, but is that really anything? He sighed, and continued to play Mineswifter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think it's a bit bad but my friend read it m she was like "it's gud nice writing" but then she also said "holy shit Ennoshita's an ikemen" while reading this so i trust her judgement :P
> 
> thank you for reading!! there's another chapter as soon as u finish this one, so please doe the honour of continuing forward with this fic!!


	2. Promotion Parties and Refreshing Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka gets the closest to Ennoshita he's been since his senior year of college after Ennoshita's promotion party, and he finds that it's refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is2g i'm so bad at summarising like fuk u english for making me do this (つД`)ノ  
> anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> (even if it's kinda bad)

"Ehh? Ennoshita-san, you can’t not come to your own promotion party!”

Tanaka’s ear perked up.

“Ahh, well, everyone else can have some fun even if I’m not there.”

“But this is about you, for you! Loosen up a little, just for tonight?”

“Ahh… I… okay. I’ll be there for the first hour.”

“Awesome! I better see you there!”

“Yeah…” 

Tanaka pursed his lips and stayed seated, contemplating. First things first: Ennoshita was having a promotion party? And he didn’t know about it? Noya probably knew about it ー he somehow knows a lot of things, especially things he shouldn’t know ー but he didn’t tell Tanaka? _Well, maybe he was saving the news for later on, when work ends and the party starts_ , he thought. 

But, secondly, Ennoshita was going to go to a party? It _is_ his promotion party, so it _should_ be a given to go, but Ennoshita wasn’t the type to go to any party; he was more of a stay-at-home guy.  
In the end, he decided to wait it out until work ended to ask anything and started working on a presentation.

 

********

 

The promotion party was apparently being held right after work. And, it turned out that Nishinoya did know about the party, he just kind of forgot about telling Tanaka.

It also turned out that Ennoshita started chugging drafts of beer as soon as everyone started ordering, barely leaving room for any of the meat being served. Nearly half an hour into the party, he somehow survived drinking five drafts of beer. 

He hadn’t passed out after that many drinks, but everyone decided that he should go home before he did, and Nishinoya was good enough to convince everyone that Ennoshita should go home with Tanaka, who seemed to be the least drunk out of everyone.

And so, Tanaka ended up taking Ennoshita home, not knowing where he lived., and they had left before the party had even lasted an hour. Ennoshita passed out on his bed as soon as they’d arrived, too, so Tanaka was left to sleep on the couch.

 

The morning after, Tanaka opened the door to his bedroom to a very bewildered Ennoshita; his eyes were basically bulging right out of their sockets at the sight of Tanaka’s nightwear (i.e. just boxers). 

Tanaka seemed to have caught on to what Ennoshita was thinking and said:

“Hey, don’t worry, we didn’t do anything. I mean, you still got your clothes on.”

Ennoshita looked down at himself to see that he, indeed, still had his clothes on.

“Anyway,” Tanaka continued, “I’ll head to the bathroom first, but help yourself to a glass of water while you wait. You gotta be having a killer headache after downing all that beer last night, after all.” 

Ennoshita nodded and winced ー nodding must have made his headache worse,

Tanaka smiled back and, soon after, helped himself to the bathroom.

 

Tanaka decided to have some steak and rice for breakfast, breaking off from his usual breakfast of cereal and a to-go orange ー he was just in the mood for it right now. And, fortunately, when he was done cooking, Ennoshita was also done with his time in the bathroom.

Ennoshita had to borrow Tanaka’s spare clothes, seeing as his own suit from the day before had been grossly drenched in sweat., but Tanaka saw that some areas were a little big for him, like the collar or the sleeves. However, he decided not to pay any mind to it for now and set the table.

“Oh? Your breakfast isn’t instant ramen, Tanaka?”

“Nope! I’m a mature adult now, Ennoshita, so I’ll need better energy sources thanー” huff “ーinstant ramen.”

“I’m sure you do. Is that also why you’re waking up earlier than you did in college?”

“Of course! As a ー ehem ー _mature_ adult, I need to _efficiently_ use my time in the morning to prepare for the day ahead.”

“Ohh, and you use big words like ‘ _efficiently_ ’ now as a _mature_ adult.”

“You get it now!”

Ennoshita chuckled a little as he said his thanks for the food and dug in. In Tanaka’s opinion, he hasn't changed much since college besides small habits like cleaning up after himself or cooking for himself, and experiencing the hard work for himself has made him more gracious ー and a little apologetic ー to past-college-roommate-Ennoshita for doing all of that for Tanaka.

Ennoshita didn’t seem to have changed much either, from Tanaka’s perspective. He’s still the hardworking, chill, and humble person Tanaka remembers. And he still has some of his old habits, like… 

“Ennoshita, you still take in such dainty little bites?”

“Well… yeah, but at least I’m not taking big dinosaur bites of my food like you still do,”

“Hey now, taking bigger bites means you can take in a lot more food in less spoonfuls!”

“And taking smaller bites means you have the illusion of having more food than you really have, making you full that way.”

As if to emphasise his statement, Ennoshita took a small bite, dramatising his actions. Tanaka tried to do the same, but he ended up almost choking on his bite.

“It seems that bigger bites are more dangerous.”

“Well then, that just means my middle name is ‘danger’.”

Tanaka tried again to dramatise his own bite, but he actually choked this time.

 

“So, Ryuu… how did it go with Ennoshita last night?”

“What do you think happened, Noya?”

“You slept?”

“Correct! You get a prize of 0 yen!”

“Geez, don’t need your sarcasm early in the morning.”

“But me being sarcastic is a fairly rare sight, so you should take it in as much as you can. And, by the way… I’m just gonna tell you: based on this morning… if I had to pick a dude, it’d probably be Ennoshita.”

“Oh, cool! Ah, wait… this morning? What did you do?”

“Just… you know… ate some breakfast.”

“You mean like literally right?”

“How else could I have meant it, Noya?”

“Ah, well… nevermind. Anyway, what about eating breakfast with Ennoshita made you pick him?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s because he’s just so… refreshing?”

“Refreshing?”

“Mhm.”

They looked at each other, as if trying to communicate telepathically, for but a moment before turning back to their own desks, a contemplating silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's another chapter!! next chapter will probably be a lot more on Tanaka's thoughts throughout his workday (especially thoughts concerning chikara owo)  
> thank you for continuing to read up to this point!! all kudos and comments are welcome!!  
> (especially comments even if they're a bad review, it helps!! (・ω・)ノ)


	3. Dinner Dates and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita is always a surprise, and Tanaka has got it Bad(tm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like typed this up today lol i was rly into it so i didn't want to five up ＿φ(￣ー￣ )  
> i'm p satisfied w this since this is where the story starts to pick up (meaning i get to write more exciting scenes in the future owo?) so i hope u enjoy too!!
> 
> (also thank u so much to @Miu for commenting on the last two chapters!! they were rly sweet n made me n my heart gush out happiness uwuwuwuwuuwuwu)

Tanaka likes to say that he has a routine when it comes to work that is, to say, quite simple. All it was was just:

Get up,

Eat breakfast,

Get to work and clock in,

Work,

Talk to Noya a bit,

Work,

Give Hinata some advice for the workplace environment,

Work,

Talk to Daichi a bit,

Work until work ends,

Go home. 

It was just that, and it was efficient; he was able to socialise and get work done, as well as go home and chill.

However, he found that, despite having this routine handy, it doesn’t account for one Ennoshita Chikara. His schedule was always busy, and things were added as days went on, so there was no specific range of time he was ever free to be able to socialise with “efficiently”. And, of course, with Ennoshita’s promotion to “Team Leader” of the commercial team, his schedule would only get more hectic and random.

Tanaka didn’t find this a deterrence, though. In fact, he thought it might be more surprising, and who doesn’t like surprises? It was a little spice to an already flavourful routine, so it was quite welcomed. 

He feared that it may have become a little too much spice for him, because, throughout the week after the promotion party, it seems that Ennoshita kept trying to reach him. Though Tanaka didn’t see him personally, he did get a lot of people telling him that Ennoshita was looking for him after Tanaka’s meetings. 

And, what was more surprising, he found Ennoshita at his desk one day, fidgeting impatiently, with a post-it note. Ennoshita gave Tanaka the note and nodded his head before briskly walking to his office, obviously in a rush. 

Tanaka turned to Noya, trying to find any context for this surprise, but got nothing but a shrug. He shrugged too, slunking down into his chair, and read the note, which was certainly the biggest surprise:

“Get a bite to eat together? Friday, 6 pm, Laurentino’s”

 

********

 

“Hey, Daichi, you’re gonna see Ennoshita later on today, right?”

“Uhh, yeah, why?”

“I just need to give him this note, so could you pass it on to him?”

“It’s not something stupid like asking for more post-it notes is it?”

“No no no! Of course not! It’s a private matter, so no peeking!”

“Sure…”

 

********

 

“Oh, you’re here before me, Tanaka.”

“So I am. It should be the other way around, or maybe it’s just that I’m just that excited to see you.”

Ennoshita scoffed at Tanaka’s remark. Tanaka hoped that he came off as someone who arrived just five or ten minutes ago, and not a whole hour before the agreed meet-up time.

“Anyway,” Tanaka continued, “let’s go inside shall we?”

 

Apparently, Ennoshita was the fancy type, seeing as Laurentino’s looked really high-class. It sort of fit, in retrospect, since Ennoshita had the looks of an A-list actor (at least, in Tanaka’s opinion). The lighting was a soft yellow, highlighting all of the whites and golds everywhere; even the music playing was quaint piano; it was all a soft sort of glamourous. 

Tanaka was pretty glad he came in a suit. 

Once the were seated, they had their order of drinks taken. Ennoshita ordered water while Tanaka ordered a Pebsi, to which Ennoshita said:

“I think that’s why you’ve got so much energy.”

“What do you mean?” Tanaka asked.

“You take big bites of your food and drink stuff like Pebsi.”

“Well it’s all flavourful, which makes me an exciting person.”

“That’s true.”

They both chuckled a little. Their drinks had come around while they did, and they sat in a silence, the music filling the atmosphere. A 2-minute break came after the song had ended, and a new song started playing. To that, Tanaka saw Ennoshita perk up slightly.

“Oh, hey, do you know this song, Tanaka?”

“Well i’ve heard it before in like sad movie moments and stuff, but I don’t know the name.”

“The name’s Gymnopedie, by Erik Satie. It’s actually a three part piece, and is usually associated with Gnossienne, which is a four part piece, I believe.”

“Oh? And I assume you know this because you were a film major back in college?”

“You assume right. It’s a popular piece to use, so I thought it might've come in handy to know about it.”

“Really? Wellー” Tanaka looked to the center of the room “ーdid you notice this isn’t recorded?”

“Hm?”

“Look over there; there’s someone playing the piano.” 

“Oh, so there is.” 

“It kinda fits him, don’t you think? A solemn guy playing a solemn song.”

“Aha, well, I could probably make a story from that…”

“Like just ‘Brooding Guy Plays Piano’?”

“No!, of course not! I mean like… maybe a romance story?”

“Oh?”

“Okay, so like this: let’s say a salary person or business person comes to, I don’t know, a cafe or something, and they’re supposed to meet date, whom they’re going to propose to, and gets stood up. But, fortunately, the calming sound of the piano soothes them, and so, after that, they always come to the cafe when they’re stressed just to hear that piano, and because of that they desperately want to meet the pianist, and it goes from there.”

“Ooh, intriguing, Director Ennoshita.”

“Oh, hush.”

“No, really! I think it’s interesting. Maybe you could write it up and sell a book or something one day!”

“That’s… oh, well, our food is here.”

Tanaka was suddenly made aware of the food being placed on the table. He was distracted for a moment, but looked up to Ennoshita before eating, wanting to know what the other was about to say. Ennoshita, however, was concentrating on his plate. As a result, Tanaka let it go and started to eat as well.

 

*********

 

“Let’s take a walk?”

“Sure.”

The two men decided to take a walk after they finished eating. It was August, so there was a slight breeze that was picking up as the night went on. The streetlamps were lit and, even though it was almost 9 pm now, the streets were still bustling with people, as per usual with the city. 

They walk in silence at first, leaving Tanaka to think a little bit. He felt a little homesick, seeing the city life, as his hometown would only have a few people out on the streets at this time of day. It wasn’t like he used to live in a farming area where everything was absolute country, but his hometown in Miyagi was considerably smaller than Tokyo, where he is now. It was a lot more humble and a lot more calm there, but he didn’t really mind the city life as much as he thought he would since moving in college.

He glances at Ennoshita, thinking, _No way a good-looking guy like him could’ve come from the mountains like me._ But, in truth, Ennoshita was also born in Miyagi, just a different part from where Tanaka lived.   
There was a small list of things they both has in common, and birthplace was one of those things. Looking at it all now, Tanaka wonders how they had managed to become so familiar with each other during college, which makes him question: 

“By the way, Ennoshita, why’d you ask me out all of a sudden?”

“Well I wouldn’t say it was very sudden but…” he sighed, “I’ve been thinking about a lot of stuff, but that morning after the promotion party, I felt my mind clear up a lot, so I thought maybe we should hang out again.”

“What have you been thinking about, then?”

“Ahh, well, you could say I’ve been having a little… midlife crisis.”

“Ehh? You’re still 27 though.”

“Yeah, but it’s like… I have three years before I _do_ become middle aged, and that’s just… a lot to take in.”

“Hmm… well, three years are a lot longer than you think?”

“Three years are a lot shorter than you think, then.”

“Ahh, well, that’s a good point… Butー” Tanaka stops in front of Ennoshita, leading both of them into a halt “ーlet’s make a promise, if that’s the case.

“Soー” Tanaka holds his pinky out “ーlet’s keep meeting up regularly these next three years. If, by your 30th birthday, you still feel like life is short and you’re just wasting time, then we’ll have a drinking contest, just to let you feel a little more exhilaration.

“But, if I manage to help you through your little crisis, then you’ll have to…” Tanaka trailed off, not knowing what either of them could offer. “Well, I guess… you’ll just have to keep the satisfaction of the future-present! How about it?!”

Tanaka flashed a smile, thrusting his pinky toward Ennoshita, who stared at it, speechless. A minute passed before Ennoshita held his own pinky up and wrapped it around Tanaka’s. 

“Okay, deal. I’ll promise you all of that.” 

“Awesome!”

They shook their pinky-interlocked hands and smiled at each other. They let go of each others’ pinkies and continued to walk together through the night.   
Tanaka and Ennoshita were in a contemplating silence now, and this is what Tanaka contemplated:

Ennoshita had a very beautiful smile, even when it was a small and shy smile.

 

*********

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23.01)

<< man have i got it Bad™ >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23:04)

<< lol >>  
<< fuckin called it >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23:05)

<< i come to u for comfort n this is what u give me >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23:05)

<< u should’ve realised like 6 yrs ago my dude >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23.06)

<< i hate u >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 23:07)

<< love u too bro <3 >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tanaka n noyachin are BBFL (Best Bros For Life(tm))
> 
> thank you for reading this far!! kudos n comments are always welcome!! i plan to update by this week, but if i don't, it's bc i'm lazy ＿φ(￣ー￣ ;;;;;)


	4. Birthday Gift(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for Ennoshita, from Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i wrote this up just now n i feel p confident w it, but i feel like it'll be very mehh for readers bc it's so short qwqq
> 
> i hope you enjoy regardless!!
> 
> (also, thank you to @Tsucchi for leaving a comment!! it was super sweet wow thank u thank u uwuuwuwu)

“Hey, Noya, what do you think about stargazing?”

“Stargazing?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm… I guess it’s a little… romantic…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just… you know…”

“Ennoshita?”

“Yeah…”

“I see.”

It was December now, and, since that pleasant August night, Tanaka and Ennoshita had been hanging out every so often. Tanaka was usually the one to pick a place, so he decided that their next hang out would be stargazing.  
  
However, with Noya calling it romantic, Tanaka was on edge with the idea. In only about four months, he was able to really fall in love with Ennoshita, and, as a result, was trying to avoid anything and everything that notioned romance. Ennoshita was having some internal struggles right now, so Tanaka’s convinced that it is his top priority to be a friend and not trying to be a boyfriend.

And, you know, having dinner, as friends, and going out together, as friends, and being very casual at work, because they’re friends, is not romantic.

Of course not.

“Noya?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Do you really think stargazing is… romantic?”

“Ryuu…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you…”

“…yeah?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Hey, that’s! …You’re right, I shouldn’t be stupid.”

“There you go, dude. Now go and write up that note and stick it up on his office door like you usually do, alright?”

“Alright, I got you.”

  
********

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the Christmas party with everyone else?”

“Nah, Noya’s got it covered over there, and he’s more than enough for the both of us, bless his soul. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas, and that includes you, Mr. I’d-Rather-Be-Alone-At-Home.”

“Aw, shut your face.”

They chuckled and clinked their glasses together, saying “Kanpai!”, and taking a drink. The ramen shop they decided to eat at was filled with people ー couples, friends, and family alike ー and you could feel the Christmas spirit. Feasts were being held at every table, including Ennoshita and Tanaka’s, with their own plates full of side dishes like karaage. They drank and talked as they waited for their ramen, blending in with the joyful atmosphere.

“Oh, yeah, Ennoshita, can you come to my place after this?”

“Eh, why?”

“It’s a surprise, so I can’t tell.”

“It’s not like a bad surprise, is it?”

“Might be worse than you think, since we’re in the city, but there’s a bonus that comes with it!”

“Oh?”

“Ohohoho.”

“Alright, I’ll go to your place, Santa-san.”

“Ohohoho, awesome!”

Ennoshita scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. Tanaka rubbed his thumb on his glass, thinking about stargazing. Stargazing with Ennoshita. As friends. Smiling with Ennoshita under the stars. As friends. Ennoshita smiling under the stars. Being a cool bud. Being great friends with Ennoshita.  
  
Tanaka drank about seven drafts of beer by the end of their feast, not drunk as he should be, but drunk.

  
*********

  
“Jeez, I don’t know if you’ve been working out or something, but you are _really_ heavy, Tanaka.”

“It’s my _overwhelming_ amount of _muscle_ , Ennoshita, trust me.”

“Sure it is.”

Tanaka shuffled through his keys, leaning against his doorway as Ennoshita fidgeted. There was no point in shuffling through them since he only had like four keys, but he took it as a chance to glance at Ennoshita for a good few minutes before he snatched the keys and unlocked the door himself. Tanaka stumbled after the door, almost tripping before Ennoshita caught him.   
  
“Thanks, man,” he said to Ennoshita.

“No problem,” Ennoshita replied hesitantly.

Tanaka made a messy beeline towards the balcony, where he had already set up chairs. He sat in one of them, patting the other chair obnoxiously to beckon Ennoshita to sit down.

“Yeesh, you’re super drunk.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re not…?”

“What am I not?”

“Sober, that’s for sure.”

“Aha, but you have a really cute laugh, that’s for sure.”

“E-eh?”

“Oh oh oh Ennoshita, Ennoshita, loーok!”

“What?”

“…The stars, my dude.”

“There aren’t many out there… I guess this is what you meant when you said the surprise would be worse because of the city?”

“Yup, yup. But what else did I say?”

“You had a bonus?”

“Double yup, yup. It’s an early birthday present, so come here.”

“Eh?”

“Come ‘ere. Like… get a little closer to me.”

“Okay…?”

Ennoshita leaned in closer, scooting the chair just a bit, andー

Tanaka doesn’t know what happened after that.

  
*********

  
“Oh, Tanaka, I got a note for you from Ennoshita!”

“Oh, thanks, Daichi!”

“It’s a nice watch, by the way, where’d you get it?”

“Hm? Ennoshita’s watch? My sister knows a guy, so it’s custom-made, one of a kind.”

“Really? Wasn’t it expensive?”

“Well, I got a special discount for being brother of a friend, you know?”

“Good for you, then.”

“Thanks again for passing the note, Daichi!”

“No problem!”

Tanaka looked to the note, which said, “Thank you for the early birthday gifts!” He wondered why Ennoshita put “gifts” in plural, since the watch was the only thing Tanaka got for him, but he put aside the thought and started writing a note of reply for Ennoshita.

\-------

“You’re welcome, and Happy Birthday! |(￣3￣)|”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm like................ 98% sure ennoshita's birthday is december 26th.................. if not ignore canon for me pls..................
> 
> also tanaka used a kissy face in his Post-it Note of Reply(tm) how ironic................... 
> 
> i hope to escalate further from here on out with the plot, so pls bear with me as i do!!! for now, kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and i hope you enjoyed this new chapter!!!
> 
> (btw my tumblr's @differentdiff if u ever wanna scream abt ennotana or hq!! ;3)


	5. Birthday Gift (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka is too good for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back again!!!!!!! i find that there are a lot of hits and few kudos, but that's okay!!!!! at least some ppl like me lol qwqq
> 
> anyway i thought the last chaptter was too short so i decided to make a part 2 (and this time it's from ennoshita's perspective o0o) i hope u enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> ((oh btw!! forgot to mention: u know that lil story enno made up in chp 2 (technically 3)??? guess who the piano player is and who the businessman they'll be paired up with will be bc i'm planning on writing a fic abt them as soon as i'm done with this one owowowo))

“Happy Birthday!!”

“En—”

“No-”

“Shi—”

“Ta!”

When entering his office, Ennoshita was greeted by a sudden quartet of people holding noisemakers and party poppers.

“What… what is this?”

“Your own little birthday celebration, Ennoshita-san!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Yeah! You work too hard, so take it easy!” said Nishinoya.

“In fact, you get to have the rest of the day off!” Daichi added.

Ennoshita was in awe; he couldn’t believe _Daichi_ was a part of this ensemble of excitable people that was telling Ennoshita to take a birthday break from work. Daichi probably understood Ennoshita’s work ethics the most, and yet… 

“Guys, I have a lot of work to do andー”

“Look Ennoshita,” Tanaka cut in ー _of course Tanaka was there too_ , “You skimped out on the Christmas party yesterday, so today you should take the day off!”

“Tanaka, we had our own Christmas thing in place of the party, which you _willingly_ participated in, soー”

“Sorry to cut you off again, Chikara, but Daichi had managed to convince his boyfriendー”

_“He’s not my boyfriend.”_

“ーto let you guys have tickets to a play he’s been dying for, so c’mon, man. You gotta.”

“Butー”

“Don’t worry about it, Ennoshita- _senpai_! Noya-san, Daichi-san, and I will pick up the slack in your place!” Hinata said, that "senpai" making Ennoshita’s heart skip a beat.

“Wait, what about me?” Tanaka asked.

“There’re two tickets, Ryuu. You’ll be going with him, of course,” Noya smirked.

“Wait, wait, wait, I don’t even want to go in the first place!” Ennoshita shouted. This was crazy, there was work to be done, especially after Christmas, and having a birthday didn’tー

Tanaka suddenly grabbed Ennoshita’s wrist.

“Ah, well, apparently, you’ll be giving me a day off too, so why not?”

Ennoshita was stunned. Absolutely shocked. _Why was he so shocked?_ He shook his head, regaining his sense.

“Neither of us should be having a day off.”

“C’mon, Ennoshita. It’s not even one whole dayー” Tanaka used his other hand to grasp Ennoshita’s hand and held it up close to his face “ーyou did some morning work and you’ll be going back tomorrow for he whole day. Besides, Noya, Daichi, and Hinata said they’d pick up the slack for you, so don’t even worry about it!” He smiled.

 _Oh god, he smiled_ , Ennoshita thought. He bit his lip. _Of course Tanaka had to be there too._ He could feel the gazes of everyone there, expectantly waiting for him to surrender.

“I…”

 

  
And he surrendered.

Ennoshita would like to say it was because Hinata’s perfect-kouhai personality was just so convincing, or that Daichi had given up his tickets, or that Noya had just had a strong point, but it wasn’t any of that. He was just weak.

Weak to Tanaka Ryuunosuke and his stupid face and stupid personality and stupid everything.

The play that [they] were going to was “Cymbeline”, by Shakespeare. It was being held at a theater about half an hour away from [their] office, which gave [them] time to go to [each other]’s homes to change into more casual clothes.

And, of course, Ennoshita had thought that stupid Tanaka looked stupidly good in about four layers worth of his stupid clothes.

He really thought this was all stupid. Especially Tanaka.

Stupid Tanaka.

 

  
He enjoyed himself for the most part, however, despite how stupid everything was. It’s honestly been the best birthday he’d had in awhile, and he had to thank stupid Tanaka and all his stupid coworkers for setting him up.

 

  
**********

 

  
“Now look, besides Noya, Haku-san has been, like, my bestest friend. Don’t insult her.”

“Tanaka, she’s a navigation system. She’s not even human.”

“Gasp!! How could you say such a thing! And after all I’ve done for you!”

“Well, it turns out ‘Haku-san’ had the right directions all around, so I’d like to extend my deepest apologies to this lovely GPS.”

“Oh, please. And I’m sure Haku-san forgives you because she is benevolent and compassionate, despite her cold outside. Andー”

“Ah, wait, why are you getting out of the car, too?”

“I’m walking you to the station and seeing you off until tomorrow, duh.”

“You don’t have tー”

“Oh, save it, Ennoshita “I-Don’t-Need-Help” Chikara-san. Today is your birthday, and, as your companion this blessed day, I am going to escort you as far as I can. Trust me, Ennoshita, I used to know lots of people who spent holidays alone, including birthdays, and they aren’t exactly the most happy people, and I want you to be happy. So, I conclude, for once in your life, allow me to have the pleasure in walking you to the station.”

“…You… you really are somethin’, Tanaka Ryuunosuke-san.”

“You bet your ass I am. Now come on, It’s freezing out here.”

“Aha, right…”

 

  
**********

 

  
Ennoshita flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change. He felt mentally exhausted, and, despite the cold weather, he felt warm. He felt warm and bubbly and weak. He blamed it all on stupid Tanaka and his stupid face and stupid way with words.

He felt stupid himself, spiraling back into the full-blast crush on Tanaka he had seven years ago. Honestly, he should’ve never asked Tanaka out in the first place because he should’ve known that Tanaka would be energetic and earnest and really… really…

Stupid.

Ennoshita rolled over onto his back, flinging an arm over his red face as he kept thinking about Tanaka Ryuunosuke. When you first meet Tanaka Ryuunosuke, you meet a rowdy, yankee-looking guy, but as you got to know him, he was just a really cool guy that was energetic and dorky and supportive and always striving for his best.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was really… really amazing.

Ennoshita rolled over onto his side, stuffing his face into a pillow before hearing a “ding” from his phone. A text:

 

(From Tanaka 22:09)  
<< did u make it home okY???? (o0o))))))) >>

 

(To Tanaka 22:10)  
<< yeah >>  
<< ♪( ´θ｀)ノ >>

 

(From Tanaka 22:13)  
<< awesome!!!! >>  
<< what you think of ur bday date btw?? >>

 

(To Tanaka 22:13)  
<< date??????????????? >>

 

(From Tanaka 22:14)  
<< i’m messin w u man（笑) >>  
<< but i thought it was fun so maybe we should go to another play next time we hang out?? >>

 

(To Tanaka 22:15)  
<< .-. >>  
<< maybe… >>  
<< just not a shakespeare tragedy, bc as much as i love shakespeare, i find the tragedy cheesy :// >>

 

(From Tanaka 22:15)  
<< lol >>  
<< well film-major-san what would u prefer ?? >>

 

(To Tanaka 22:16)  
<< … >>  
<< …maybe smth romantic >>

 

Ennoshita sighed. He closed his eyes for a second until they snapped back open, his face burning. Something romantic? Why would you suggest something like that?! he scolded himself. He brought his phone back up to his face, ready to type another suggestion, but Tanaka beat him to it.

 

(From Tanaka 22:17)  
<< oooh okay ;)) >>  
<< i’ll see what i can find >>

 

Ennoshita hesitated, wanting to say something like “a comedy is good too”, but he couldn’t. He gave up and decided to put his phone back on his bedside table. He burrowed his burning face into his pillow, hoping to sleep off all his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some context abt ennoshita: he's been crushing on tanaka since they met in college bc honestly?????? who doesn't love the dork??? ennoshita has just learned the Secret Ninja Art of Hiding Intense Feelings (but it seems he's starting to lost his skill owq)
> 
> i, too, love Tanaka Ryuunosuke from the bottom of my heart likee pl e a se step on me gO sh 
> 
> also, jsyk, i wrote up this chapter twice, so on that note, if u would like to help me write this fic by beta'ing it, i would very much apppreciate it!!! just comment or send me a msg (i assume there's a dm on ao3 but if not then msg me @differentdiff on tumblr)
> 
> but anyway i hope u enjoyed this chapter!!! comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! thank you for reading up to this point and sticking with me!!!!


	6. In Sickness, in Health, and in Aprons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring fever is a thing and it happens to Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all wha t kiknd of SUmma ry???
> 
> and second: i'm back again!!!! and i'm p sure this chapter went over 2000 words (or 1900 in the very least) so it can only get longer (or stay the same) from here!!  
> pls enjoy this new chapter at its finest!!
> 
> ((also a rly rly really big thanks @Arghnon for doing beta!!! i feel much more confident w this chapter then i have w the other bc of them!!))
> 
> ((also pls tell me how u mention ppl in ao3 works like i am a Grandma that is too New and too Old for this))

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:31)

<< bRO!!! !!!! >>

<< where u at?? >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:35)

<< home >>

<< sick >>

<< baldies aren’t meant for the cOld (つД`)ノ >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:35)

<< ohh i c >>

<< rip qwq >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:37)

<< (つД`)ノ))))) >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:40)

<< lol i just got the Greatest Idea™ >>

<< expect a Special Surprise in abt 15 min my dude owo >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:45)

<< o shit >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 09:45)

<< o ya ;^DDDDD >>

 

At this point, Tanaka had only one sure guess that Nishinoya had sent someone to check on him, as the office building was just 15 minutes away from his apartment complex (which proved very convenient). Who it was, though, was another question that had many different possibilities. He didn’t really want to think about it since it made his head hurt more than it already did.

And so he decided that sleeping would be better than thinking.

 

  
**********

 

Tanaka woke up to the smell of boiling water and spices. He was surprised he could smell anything with his sinuses all clogged up, but he imagined that the spices had cleared up his nose a little.

He rose from his bed to follow the pleasant smell, half asleep, into the kitchen. There, he bumped into a soft object, sniffing it cautiously, and it yelped.

_Soft object?_

_Yelp?_

Tanaka attempted to open his eyes all the way, rubbing away any crust preventing him from seeing. When he had achieved clear sight, he saw a very bewildered Ennoshita (in an apron) holding up a wooden spoon defensively.

_Is this… a dream?_ Tanaka thought.

“What?”

“Oh I said that out loud?” Tanaka said aloud.

“Uh, yeah, but, um, if you could… were you just sniffing me?”

Tanaka stared long and hard into Ennoshita’s eyes, not knowing whether to thank every god and spirit out there for this apron-bundled blessing or to curse his entire existence for _sniffing_ Ennoshita Chikara, an apron-bundled blessing, in his sick and sleeping daze. He attempted to avoid the question with:

“What’re ya doin’ here, Ennosh’ta?”

“Noya told me to come and the front door was unlocked ー _very_ unsafe, by the way, what if a stranger came in? Anyway, he made it sound really serious, but it seems you just have a fever, so instead of just leaving, I decided to make some rice porridge for you.”

_Thank the gods and the spirits and the Ennoshitas for giving me the pleasure of witnessing this blessing on Earth, may you all be well, happy, and peaceful._

“Thank… thanks, man,” Tanaka said.

Ennoshita’s lips quirked up in a slight smirk ( _dear_ Lord _is he just saintly_ ) and he chuckled, “No problem. You look like a mess after all. Go back to bed and I’ll bring you a bowl when I’m done.”

Tanaka nodded slowly, reciting suttas in his head, and went back to his bed slowly. He fell asleep to the soft clattering of metal in the kitchen.

He decided he didn’t mind that Ennoshita had let himself in because it must’ve been some sort of message ー fate, if you will.

 

**********

 

_“I can’t believe I did this.”_

_“You lost at Mario Kart, and this is your penalty.”_

_“Ugh. Why couldn’t we have played Brawl instead?”_

_“Cuz I swear you cheat at Brawl.”_

_“No I don’t, you just suck.”_

_“Well then you suck at Mario Kart.”_

_“Ugh.”_

_“You look nice.”_

_“I’m super cold.”_

_“I’m cold too, I don’t have hair.”_

_“So you’re saying hair is warmer than a full set of clothes?”_

_“Ahh, whatever. I’ll warm you up, so c’mere.”_

_“Aha., you look cool, though, with your baldness”_

_“Don’t I always?”_

_“Oh, shut up, I’m taking it back.”_

_“Mean…”_

_“I’m kidding… hey, Tanaka.”_

_“Yeah?”_

“Tanaka?”

“Mm?”

“Hey, wake up.”

“Hmm?”

Tanaka reluctantly opened his eyes to the dim light of his room, finding that Ennoshita was hovering over him.

“The porridge is done, so I left a bowl on your table. You should eat at least some of it before I head back to the office,” Ennoshita stated, “You can hold a spoon yourself, right?”

Tanaka nodded his head slightly. _He’s not wearing the apron anymore._

“Cool. There’s more porridge in the kitchen if you need any, and I bought some medicine on my way here, too, so just take some as directed on the box. And, with that, I’ll be going. Feel better soon, okay?”

“Ah, wait,” Tanaka coughed.

“Hm?”

“Does this… does this count as hangin’ out?”

“…I guess, if you want to take my visit that way. You only saw me briefly, though, so I wouldn’t count this.”

“Then do you wanna stop by my house again next time you’re free?”

“Sure, that’d be cool.”

Ennoshita smiled and stood up, but as he started to walk through the door, Tanaka called out, as best as he could with his irritated throat,

“Thanks. Really.”

Ennoshita looked surprised for a second, but he smiled once more, bowing and letting himself out.

Tanaka looked towards his bedside table after he left, which is where the medicine and porridge sat. He sighed and reached for his phone, which laid beside them.

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 11:05)

<< fuk >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 1:23)

<< lol >>

<< hope ur feelin better with that surprise ;^DDDD >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 2:05) 

<< f Uk >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 2:09)

<< lol >>

 

* * *

 

“Hope you’re okay with chicken and beer because that’s all I got at the moment.”

“Well I have the day off tomorrow too, unfortunately, so I’m up for a little drink.”

Ennoshita came over to Tanaka’s place again about two weeks after Tanaka got better. Tanaka loved spring, really, but the side-effects of not wearing a hat for two-thirds of the winter were a bitch. Luckily enough, though, he was able to have Ennoshita at his house twice in one month, which hadn’t happened since they’d graduated from college.

Tanaka decided that they’d eat and play some video games, but he can’t say he wanted to play video games because of a dream he’d had (even if it had some influence; Ennoshita in an apron really got to him). The consequences for losing this time was, thankfully, just taking a sip of beer. However, Ennoshita was good at Mario Kart ー unlike in his dream ー and Tanaka ended up drinking the most.

In fact, Tanaka had about three and a half cans done by the time the both of them had decided to stop.

For a few minutes, they sat next to each other in a contemplating silence. Tanaka finds that such silence had started to become more frequent in his life, though he didn't know if that was a bad thing.

He isn’t known for thinking; he’s a one-track sort of guy, to be honest. Yet, he thought a lot. Is he just thinking about something that has a lot of other things? Or is there just a lot to think about?

He contemplates until the silence is broken.

“Hey, Tanaka.”

“Yeah?”

“You drunk?”

“Of course not Ennoshita, you know me. I’m a little tipsy, but that doesn’t count.”

“Right…”

“Somethin’ on your mind that u can only ask drunk-me?”

“Maybe… it’s nothing important though, just… how long do you think two years is?”

“Two years… is two years?”

“No, I mean, like… in terms of how long it feels, how long do you think two years is?”

“Mmm… depends on how you spend it. If you spend it recklessly, having nothing but fun, then it’ll go by so fast that you’ll be dizzy and full of regret, but, alternatively, if you spend it without any fun ー just work, nothing social ー then it’s gonna go by slow as a snail, and you’ll wanna just get out of that pace as soon as possible. That’s why ya gotta… find that middle path that lets you enjoy the time passing, yanno?”

“Ha, what are you, the Buddha?”

“You can plainly see I’m sportin’ the monk look flawlessly, but, no, I have not attained enlightenment yet.”

“Pfft, wow… that’s certainly something to think about.”

_Certainly something to contemplate…_

“…Hey, Chikara…”

“Uh, y-yeah?”

“Is it that mid-life crisis thing that’s hittin’ you again?”

“Ah… sort of…?”

“Sorta?”

“I got something to wait for that’s in two years’ time, so I think, instead of being anxious about the future, I’m anticipating it..”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re asking me how long two years is?”

“Yeah…”

“Hmm, well then I hope it’s worth the wait.”

“… I’m sure it will be.”

  
Tanaka watched how Ennoshita smiled into his beer can, a slight blush forming on his face and the tips of his ears. He guessed that Ennoshita might’ve been getting tipsy himself.

They sit back again, slowly and easily sliding into a contemplating silence once again. Tanaka wonders if he could ever beat what was awaiting Ennoshita in two years.

He contemplates.

He’s waiting too, in a sense. He’s waiting for the right moment ー waiting for Ennoshita. Ideally, it would take two years for the moment to come, but, as he contemplates, he realises that it could take a much longer time for the right moment to come.

Maybe the right moment would never come.

He wonders.

What is Ennoshita waiting for? What is _Tanaka_ waiting for? How long is two years? Three years? Six?

He contemplates.

There was something at the back of his mind that seemed to be telling him every answer to his thoughts in a muffled voice. He looks at Ennoshita, whose face was slightly redder than before. He looks at his hands, rough and coarse and aging.

He blinks.

There’s something about his many thoughts that paint a blurry picture onto the backs of his eyelids. Tanaka doesn’t close his eyes long enough for himself to make something out of it.

He doesn’t know what he’s missing.

He contemplates.

The last time he drank was Christmas. Perhaps he said something to Ennoshita in his drunken state that makes him trust drunk-Tanaka more.

Tanaka doesn’t remember anything that happened Christmas night.

 

* * *

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:00)

<< do you think asking to do the same thing twice is a bad thing?? >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:12)

<< depends >>

<< did they like it the first time?? >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:13) 

<< idk >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:15)

<< well then ‘s up to u to take a risk >>

<< also y r u texting me at 5 in the dam t mornfnifn???? >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:16)

<< bc ily >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:16)

<< ily too bro but it’s too fukin early >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 05:16)

<< rip >>

 

\-------------

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 14:15)

<< actually i think u should go for it now then have to climb that hurdle later u kno what i mean???? >>

 

(To Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 15:02)

<< i c what u mean >>

<< also don’t text me during meetings dude >>

 

(From Noyachin ψ(｀∇´)ψ 15:02) 

<< that’s karma at it’s finest ☆〜（ゝ。∂）>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((if u were wondering what tanaka was dreaming abt, it was the Classic Naked Apron(tm), which is a trope i honestly rly like :""""""^)) but w more "i'm super fukin cold" than "welcome home master" u know what i mean?? ))
> 
> and that was chapter 4!!! ahhh i hope tanaka's ever-developing feelings for chikara was apparent nvn   
> thank u all so much for reading up to this point!! i hope u continue to read the next updates as they come along!!! feel free to leave kudos/comments in the mean time!!
> 
>  
> 
> ........ and yes.......... boiling water does have a smell........ it's a nice smell...........................


	7. Flowers Are For Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spring has come, and Ennoshita is Suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'ALL I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!! it's been a month and half i'm proud of myself :""^))
> 
> i've been super busy with school and marching band so please be patient with me aaahh!! in fact i wrote all of this today and i didn't edit it or send it through my beta bc i wanted y'all to get an update!!!
> 
> pls enjoy this new chapter from Ennoshita's pov pls and thank
> 
> ((aLMOST FORGOT TO MENTION!!!! thank you to @Queer_shippy_1ov3 for ur comment!!! it really motivated me aaahh ♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪))

Ennoshita could tell when spring had officially begun because every time he looked at Tanaka, he saw flowers.

It was truly a phenomenon that occurred every spring, and what made it even worse was that the contrast between Tanaka’s sharp features and the soft petals of all sorts of flowers made him look especially handsome. Ennoshita finds that spring is truly a troubling season.

Tanaka came out of the meeting room, looking at his phone before spotting Ennoshita and waving with a big smile. Every year Ennoshita’s heart skips a beat at that smile paired with blooming roses. Every year Ennoshita swears spring will be the death of him.

He doesn’t that Tanaka comes closer to where he’s standing until Tanaka pokes him.

“Heya! You have a three-day weekend next week, right?” Tanaka asked.

“Ah, uh, yeah, why?” Ennoshita stammered.

“Well, I’ve asked you to go stargazing before, but unfortunately I was drunk then, so I couldn’t see it with you. Besides, I don’t think we’d be able to get a good view of the stars here in the heart of Tokyo, so I was wondering if you’d like to come to my hometown in Miyagi next weekend, since you’re free and all.”

Tanaka smiled again, and Ennoshita swears he can smell the roses. Maybe he should be buried with roses…

He stuttered through his reply, “S-sure. That- that… would be great.”

“Awesome! I’ll just meet you at the train station at 15:00, okay?”

“O… kay.”

Tanaka nodded with another smile before heading back to his desk Ennoshita slumped as he leaned on the desk beneath next to him, his legs giving out. As always, Tanaka has left Ennoshita breathless with his stupid face.

  
*****

  
“Aah! O, how I’ve missed you, old hometown of mine!” Tanaka shouted to the sky.

They arrived in Miyagi after they took the train, but they took another few buses to get to Tanaka’s hometown, which took about two hours. Luckily enough, though, the sun had already setting, so it was an optimal time to set up everything.

“Are we really going to be going up that big hill?” Ennoshita asked, exhausted from carrying their luggage everywhere.

“Of course! It’s the best spot to see stars from!”

“But,” Ennoshita sighed, “It really is big…”

“Oh, c’mon, Ennoshita! Look, how about I just take all of the luggage? You insisted on carrying it, after all.”

“That would be helpful… I’ll just… be here at the bottom of the hill while you do that.”

“No, you can’t! I’ll carry you up too!”

“Why do I have to go up with you?! No way you can carry all of the luggage and me!”

“It’s important! Just watch me do it!”

As soon as Tanaka finished his sentence, Ennoshita felt his legs rise as he was cradled in Tanaka’s arms. They both started screaming as Tanaka ran them up the hill at full speed. All Ennoshita could feel at that moment was fear, his heart pounding, and the wind in his face.

Reaching the top, Tanaka tripped and Ennoshita flew out of his arms. He rolled to a stop and saw Tanaka face down in the grassy hill with luggage burying him. Ennoshita moved to help him, but he was startled when Tanaka flew up into a standing position, saying, “I’m okay!”

“Are you crazy?!” Ennoshita shouted, flomping back down onto the dirt beneath him.

“Maybe, but anyway, are you eating enough? You were so light!”

“I-!” Ennoshita cut himself off. He didn’t want to say he skips a meal or two every so often… not that it mattered at this moment. He wondered how 115 pounds was light before he caught a glimpse of Tanaka’s arms peeking out of his shirt.

_He’s friggin ripped_ , Ennoshita thought, _that’s really unfair._

“Well, nevermind that, let’s just start setting up,” Ennoshita said.

Tanaka hummed. “Just be a little more lenient with yourself, okay?”

Ennoshita really swears, after another encounter with Tanaka’s stupid face and those damn flowers, this spring will be the death of him.

  
******

  
It was about 10 pm when Tanaka decided to turn in for the night, but Ennoshita stayed outside. It was a little chilly with the cool grass and the slight breeze, but he found it would be better than being overheated by sharing a tent with Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

By now, he’d been out there for four hours, but he couldn’t really tire himself of the stars. There were infinite amounts of stars, inside and outside the galaxy, and there was infinite space. It was comforting to Ennoshita, because he can at least say he wasn’t taking up too much space because, really, there is too much space.

He contemplated as he lay there under the night sky. He tried to think of a lot of things, like, “Are aliens really out there?” or, “Can we, as humans, ever live on other planets?”

In the end, however, his thoughts always trace back to Tanaka.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

What can Ennoshita really say about him? He’s attractive, in Ennoshita’s opinion, and he’s got a great personality and he’s super friendly and super cool and goofs off a lot but knows when business needs to be done and he pays attention to the people close to him and he’s awesome and kind and…

Really, what can Ennoshita say?

He thought about the last time they saw the stars together. Tanaka was drunk, it was Christmas, and they were in Tokyo. For Ennoshita’s birthday the day after, Tanaka had gotten him a watch, hand-crafted and customised.

Tanaka had also given Ennoshita a kiss.

What did he mean by that? Why did Tanaka say that it was too early, that it was a mistake? Would he really… do it again when Ennoshita turned 30?

Ennoshita felt his heart rate pick up and his face flush. He was getting hopeful, which was a bad thing. He finds that setting the lowest expectations for everything will just make him feel satisfied when it comes to be successful; mediocre things will do. However…

He can’t help but want to think that something so extraordinary as a kiss from the one and only Tanaka Ryuunosuke could happen to him. Twice.

He figures Tanaka doesn’t remember it, seeing as he hasn’t made any comments about it. Ennoshita thought that would be for the best.

Ennoshita bit his lip and fisted his shirt. His heart really hurt. He’d been trying to bury it all for a long time, but… it’s getting harder. With Tanaka rekindling their friendship like this, Ennoshita doesn’t think he’ll make it to that fateful day in two years.

He can’t really say he wasn’t at fault, either, seeing as he was the one to make the first move.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Contemplations, thoughts, imagination, dreams… they were all different words.

Ennoshita looked deep into the stars and tried to clear his mind, but it always came straight back to the one,

The only,

Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

  
******

  
As if thinking of Tanaka all night and being so close to him in a tent wasn’t enough, the train back to Tokyo the next morning was crowded, and Ennoshita had been sandwiched between the door and Tanaka.

They were almost chest to chest, the one centimeter between them being maintained by Tanaka’s arms. Tanaka looked restless, fidgeting and turning his head here and there. Ennoshita also felt restless himself, because he knew, no matter what, he’d see flowers.

(They were daisies this time, a whole rainbow of them.)

As the train stopped to a halt, Ennoshita stumbled into Tanaka, and if he wasn’t red before, there was definitely a difference now.

“Oh!” Tanaka yelped. “This, uhh, th-this is out, um, s… stop! Stop! Yeah, our stop, let’s go!”

“R-r-right!” Ennoshita stammered, relieving himself of Tanaka’s arms. He turned around to get onto the platform and started to walk with haste.

The whole way home, both of them were blushing messes.

 

* * *

 

“Noyaaaa.”

“What’s up?”

“Have you ever noticed that, like… Ennoshita is really cute? Like… _really cute_.”

“Buddy boy, I believe that is just you, friend.”

“I’m dying, Noya.”

“It’s okay, you’ll survive. I did!”

“Hmmmmmmmm…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaaa i had so many ideas for how this would go and it could've been longer, i think, but for the most part i am satisfied and hopefully you are too!!! 
> 
> tanaka did the Thing and he didn't even know it ; 000 and he is also suffering,,,,, coming back on monday, he ha d to tell noya how cute enno looked on the train and how flustered [they both] were but instead he came out with the ending scene >w> Save Him 
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed amd i hope you continue to wait for new updates!! comments and kudos are always, always appreciated, so pls feel free to do so!! Until next time!!


End file.
